


Ravenous

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, I promise, Just the war table getting some action, PWP, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Dom! Cullen, This is probably the most shameless piece of PWP I've ever written, War Table Sex, there's really no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't wait the 5 minutes it would take to walk from the war room to the Inquisitor's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know why it's taken me this long to write hot war table sex with these two? This is so filthy omg. It has no plot. Just smut.

Tethiel’s fairly certain she’s lost her mind. It’s the only logical explanation for how they could have ended up like this, her hands tangling in Cullen’s hair as he backs her up against the war table. She whimpers as he kisses her hungrily, heat unfurling in her veins at the ragged groan he makes as he pulls back to look at her with lust darkened eyes.

“I’ve been waiting ages to be able to do that. If that meeting had dragged on any longer...” He says, shaking his head before leaning down to capture her lips in another desperate kiss that has her head spinning. 

“I thought of you every night while you were away. Your scent, your taste, the way you would _moan_ for me when I finally got to touch you again.” She gasps as Cullen grinds his thigh against her core through the thin fabric of her leggings, his words enveloping her in a fog of lust. 

Teeth and tongues clash as their fingers work frantically to get rid of every scrap of clothing and armor between them. Tethiel lets out an appreciative hum as she runs a hand down the planes of his chest, watching the muscles twitch beneath her fingertips. Cullen groans as her gaze drifts lower towards the trail of golden hair disappearing beneath the waist of his trousers, her tongue flicking out to trace over her lips. 

Within seconds he has her pinned beneath him on the war table, the markers scattering every which way as he plies her lips with his. She knows they’ll probably regret this later when they have to figure out where they were, but for now all she cares about is the feeling of him above her. He’s already hard against her, hips pressing into her as she parts her thighs. 

“Josephine could be right down the hall,” Tethiel says with a laugh, trailing off into a breathy moan as calloused hands slip underneath her tunic to cup her breasts, teasing her through her breastband until she’s arching into his touch. “What if someone finds us?”

“Door’s locked. Doesn’t matter.” He says between heated kisses, nipping her lower lip before leaning back to help her pull her tunic off. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve seen you?”

“You do realize it’s been just as long for me, right?” Tethiel asks as quick hands undo her breastband, a moan of pleasure slipping free as he teases her nipples into hard peaks. 

“Every night I would toss and turn on my bedroll, trying to ignore the ache until finally I’d give in and slip my hand between my thighs. I’d picture the way your jaw clenches as you try to hold back, always so determined to make me cum just _one more time_.” She says, words dissolving into a whimper as Cullen takes one of the aching buds between his lips. 

“I longed for the feeling of your head between my thighs, your tongue working me over until I’m shouting your name. Creators, I swear every night I went to bed more frustrated than the last. Nothing seemed to take the edge off.” She gasps as he tugs the sensitive peak between his teeth, laving over it with his tongue. 

She can feel the evidence of her arousal as she rocks her hips, her smalls soaked against her skin. He pulls back with a ragged groan, quickly tugging off her leggings before sinking to his knees. 

There’s none of the usual gentle teasing as he pulls her smalls off, letting them hang precariously around her ankle as he pulls her to the edge of the war table before burying his face between her thighs. 

Tethiel arches up sharply as he sweeps his tongue along her sex, stubble rasping against the skin of her thighs as he drapes them over his shoulders. She can’t stifle the loud cry as he delves his tongue between the slick folds, the vibrations of his moan sending a decadent wave of pleasure through her veins.

_Ravenous_ is the only way she can think to describe him as she glances down at him through the haze of her lust. His eyes are dark with want as he looks up at her, fingers digging into the supple skin of her rear as he feasts on her cunt as if it’s his last meal. 

She swears loudly as he glances over the aching bud of her clit with his tongue, her fingers clenching in his hair as he repeats the motion. After all the long nights on the road, the pleasure is nearly overwhelming. All she can focus on is the feel of Cullen’s lips and tongue working expertly to drive her towards that blissful peak.

It doesn’t take much longer before she’s undone, head falling back against the war table with a thud as she all but howls his name. He’s relentless, working tirelessly to bring her to another peak before she shoves his head away, chest heaving as she works to catch her breath. 

“Do you have any idea how _beautiful_ you look when you come?” Cullen asks, voice rough with want as he leans down to kiss her. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue and it only serves to spark the flames of desire within her once more. “ _Sweet maker_ I missed the taste of your cunt while you were gone.”

Tethiel drags him back for another kiss, teeth and tongues clashing as they devour each other. Cullen lets out a hiss as she bites down on his lower lip, the copper tang of blood filling his mouth as he swipes his tongue over the mark. 

“ _Shit Cullen_ , I’m sor–” She begins and he cuts off her apology with a sweltering kiss. He groans as they break apart, both of them gasping for air. He looks at her like a man starved, eyes roaming greedily over every inch of her body and she shivers under the intensity of his gaze.

“ _Creators_ I want you inside me,” Tethiel whispers, fingers working desperately at the laces on his trousers. Cullen lets out a hiss as she brushes against his length, his cock straining uncomfortably in the confines of his breeches. She lets out a soft noise of triumph when she finally gets the knot undone, shoving his trousers and smalls down in swift motion. 

In a flash she has her hand wrapped around his length, savoring the way he twitches under her touch. She’s missed this, the way she can have him gasping for her with a simple curve of her wrist as she strokes him. His breathing is harsh as she swipes her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the pearlescent fluid as she traces circles over the sensitive skin.

“ _Enough._ ” He growls and she lets out a cry of surprise as he shoves her hand away, pulling her to her feet. The stone floor is cold on the soles of her feet but she’s hardly aware of it, too swept up by the look on Cullen’s face as he leans down to kiss her before pulling back. “Turn around.” 

Her breath catches in her throat at the demanding tone and she complies instantly, fingers resting on the war table. She can feel the heat radiating off him as he closes the short distance between them, one hand trailing down her spine in light movements as the other dips between her thighs. 

“ _Maker’s breath_ , I’ve thought of doing this so many times. Taking you _hard_ and _fast_ over the war table.” He husks, nudging her thighs apart. Tethiel whimpers softly in anticipation as he presses her down, trailing his length along her folds. She moans as the head of his cock brushes against her clit, sending frissons of pleasure down her spine. 

“ _Please…_ ” She whines, fingers clenching against the war table as he repeats the motion, coating his length with her essence. 

“What do you want, _Inquisitor_?” Cullen asks, lips hovering over her ear. 

“ _Dammit_ _Cullen_! I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me until I’m utterly spent, until I can’t _think straight_. I want you to stop _teasing me_ and just _take me_ already.” Tethiel says with an irritated huff. 

He swears loudly before entering her in one hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Her sex clenches around him as she shudders, the pain and pleasure mixing together in a heady combination. 

“ _Fuck_ Cullen!” She gasps, hips twitching as he slides a hand between her legs to toy with her clit. She’s overwhelmed by the feel of him, hard and hot within her as he swirls the aching bud of her clit with clever fingers. 

“Ready?” He asks, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She can’t help but smile at the juxtaposition of the sweet gesture and their current state. She nods, whimpering as he eases his length almost completely out of her before slamming back into her. 

His thrusts are hard and quick, forcing her to cling to the table for any semblance of control. She lets out a cry of pleasure as he wraps her hair in his hand, tugging just hard enough. 

She’s quickly hurtling towards another orgasm, her thighs beginning to tremble from the sheer effort of holding herself up against the force of his thrusts. 

All it takes is a few more flicks of his thumb over her clit and she’s sobbing his name as her cunt clenches around him. When she finally comes back down she glances back at him, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“You didn’t–” She begins, trailing off at the devilish smirk on his face as he shakes his head. 

“Not yet. I want one more from you.” Cullen husks slipping his still hard length from her before urging her onto her back. She whimpers , eyes fluttering shut as he trails his fingers along her slit before pulling her to the edge of the war table. 

“Look at me.” He demands, running the head of his cock along her folds. Tethiel shivers, eyes flickering open to meet his stare. She swears softly as he slowly sheathes himself within the heat of her sex, fingers digging sharply into her hips. 

The pain she can handle, it’s not that bad. It’s the _pleasure_ she’s certain will kill her. It’s _too much_ , _too soon_. Yet she somehow finds it within her to urge him on, savoring the feeling of his muscles flexing beneath her fingertips as he thrusts. 

Her world spirals away until the only thing she can focus on is the feel of him, hips stuttering as his willpower and stamina slowly begin to slip away. 

She lets out a whine of pleasure as he changes the angle of his thrusts, her clit grinding against him as he rocks into her. Each thrust hits a spot within her that has her gasping.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can do it,” Tethiel says, shaking her head. 

“You _can_ and you _will_ ,” Cullen says, trailing his lips along her neck. “One more, Teth.” 

The sound of their flesh slapping together echoes in the high ceiling, their moans and gasps intermingling into a sensual song. She’s certain half of Skyhold must have heard them by now but it doesn’t matter. She’s beyond caring at this point. 

“Cum for me Inquisitor. I want to see you let go, hear you cry my name as you peak. I want to feel you shatter around me, your cunt squeezing my cock.” Cullen whispers, sliding a hand off her hip to brush over her clit as he leans over to bite down on her pulse point. It’s enough to finally push her over the edge, one final plummet into an abyss of pleasure.

She comes with a wail, her nails raking down the skin of his back as she shudders and arches beneath him. She’s only vaguely aware of him spilling within her, her name tumbling from his lips over and over like a litany as his hips jerk. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Tethiel sighs, savoring the feel of Cullen’s lips trailing along her neck as she absentmindedly runs her fingers through his hair. 

The candles are burning low when they finally muster the energy to redress and right the scattered map markers before slinking from the war room. 

* * *

The following morning Leliana gives Cullen a slight smile as he enters the war room, stifling a hiss as his armor presses against the scratches on his back. 

“I heard a rumor that you and the Inquisitor were holed up in here for quite some time after Josie and I left. Up late planning troop movements, I presume?” The spymaster asks, arching an eyebrow knowingly as Cullen flushes. 

“ _Maker’s breath_ , you really are the worst sometimes.” He groans, shaking his head as she laughs. 


End file.
